


Agents of Olympus' Shield

by PrezKoko



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Marvel Agents of Shield AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezKoko/pseuds/PrezKoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hydra's invasion, Reyna interrogates one Nico di Angelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agents of Olympus' Shield

Nico didn't dare watch the horrified faces as he was led away by armed guards. Part of him wanted to plead his case. To beg forgiveness. But there was no way he could do that. It had been his choice that had killed so many people. He deserved this punishment.

A choked sob made him look up involuntarily, and Hazel's tear-stained face stared back at him. He quickly looked away.

Percy was yelling. Nico wasn't sure what he was yelling, but he was yelling something. Profanities probably, or curses. It didn't matter. Nico didn't blame him for getting angry.

He was brought to an interrogation room. Nico sighed as he was practically forced down into the chair.

"I didn't expect this of you, Nico," Reyna said as she walked into the room. Nico could not bring himself to meet her eyes.

"Trust me, I didn't expect this either," he muttered. If he could change everything around, he would have.

Reyna sat down on the chair opposite him. Her harsh eyes were boring a hole into Nico's head, as if trying to see what he was thinking.

Nico gulped and sank a little in his chair.

"How long?" she asked.

Nico hesitated, pressing his lips together. "72 hours," he eventually relented. People died because of him, the least he could do was provide some answers. "Minos said it needed to be a last resort. I didn't realise he meant...I didn't..." He took breath. Then let it out, trying not to choke on the sobs that threatened to bubble its way out. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  

Reyna was unmoved. Nico did not expect her to be.

"I meant how long have you been an agent of Hydra."

That got his attention. It shocked his would-be sobs back down his throat. He stared. "What?"

"How long have you been an agent of Hydra," Reyna repeated, voice cool.

Nico was staring at her, eyes wide. "I'm not. I - who -  _this_  is why you're interrogating me?"

He couldn't believe it. They thought he was Hydra? That was impossible.

"You killed 300 people with that bomb," Reyna said. "A bomb that you purposefully kept hidden for 72 hours for that explicit purpose. Answer the question, Nico."

The steel in Reyna's eyes showed she was being deadly serious.

Nico looked on in disbelieve. Then frowned back. "I'm not an Agent of Hydra."

Reyna looked infuriated. "300 people-" she began.

"Are dead because of me," he snapped back. "Yes, I know. I'm not denying that. But I'm not an agent of Hydra! How could you even think that?"

They had been partners. They had worked together. Nico was NOT a traitor!

"Well how else would you explain it?" Reyna asked. Her voice was raised, but radiating authority rather than loss of control. "Your actions destroyed most of the Labyrinth, Nico."

"Minos-" Nico began. But Reyna interrupted him.

"Minos is dead. Killed by you. We have no method of asking him whether he was a Hydra Agent or not. And none of his possessions indicated a link to Hydra."

"Why would his possessions suggest he's Hydra?" Nico exclaimed, exasperated. "They were spies within Shield. Obviously everything would suggest they were loyal to Shield."

Reyna sighed. "Nico. Every evidence points towards you being a spy."

"I..." Nico knew he should try to plead his case, but all he felt was anger. He'd given everything to Shield. His entire life. It wasn't a question of whether he deserved criminal punishment, because he definitely deserved it. He had definitely killed 300 people.

But he wasn't Hydra. He had never been Hydra, and he never will. He told Reyna that.

Reyna looked almost exasperated, and beyond stressed. "What proof do you have?" she asked, "because if you have proof, then I would be more than happy to see it."

"I'll get you proof."

"You're being shipped off to the Fridge tonight," she said. "You will pay for your crimes for the rest of your life. Hydra's heads will be chopped off and scorched until nothing grows back." Her eyes were full of fiery passion and hurt. Not to mention a very real promise of pain to all those who had betrayed Shield.

Nico could relate. His closest teammates, his most respected mentors, had turned out to be Hydra spies. His captain Minos had tricked him into destroying the Labyrinth.

 _Daedalus_  was dead because of him.

"I killed 300 people," Nico agreed. "I will pay for my crimes. But I am not part of Hydra." He looked up and stared right into her eyes. "And I'm going to prove it."

"How? You'll be under constant guard. There's no way of escaping."

Nico smiled weakly. "Oh Reyna. You know perfectly well that I could have escaped any time I wanted."

Reyna's eyes widened at the implications. She stood up so fast that her chair toppled over. "Nico, don't!"

But it was too late. Nico had already jumped up, kicking the interrogation table right at her. It slid across the ground, trapping her against a corner.

The other guards were quick to spring into action, but Nico was an escape specialist. He'd been in the Black Ops since he was a child. He'd been in trickier situations than this.

His handcuffs, which he'd started working on when Reyna mentioned getting proof, were unlocked. And he threw them at the guards behind him. It hit one on the nose, and ricocheted into the other's face.

Wasting no time, he'd swept his leg beneath the other advancing guard, and knocked him unconscious before he'd even fully hit the floor.

That left Reyna, who'd already escaped from the table and running towards him.

Nico had no chance in a one-on-one against Reyna. They were evenly matched at the best of times. But he'd spent the last 3 days running around trying to hide a bomb from whom he thought to be Hydra agents.

So he grabbed the guard he'd just knocked unconscious, and threw him at her.

Most people would probably run for the door here. But Nico always does his research. One glance around the room had told him it was either interrogation room 4, 26 or 35. A second glance informed him it was likely 26, and thus the air vents were hidden in the ceiling above the mirror.

He grabbed his chair and swung it like a sword, slashing away the strange breathable material the science people had covered the air vents with.

"Nico!" Reyna yelled again, having lowered the guard to the ground when he slashed at the ceiling.

He threw the chair at her. Which she caught, and threw it back.

Nico had already jumped up to the vent, knocking the cover open with his fist.

"Nico, wait!"

He didn't listen, slipping into the tight space. Times like this, he was glad he's still rather scrawny.

"Nico!" Reyna yelled. "Nico, don't do this!"

He disappeared into the shadows. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I've not posted this yet. I wrote this ages ago. It was a lot of fun to write, I was very inspired by Agents of Shield at the time and this AU just appeared after I saw the last episodes of season one.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. :)
> 
> To be honest, I have a few more scenes for this AU written, but none of them are completed scenes and since my interests in Agents of Shield dropped drastically with season two, I'm not sure whether I'll be able to keep writing it. So I'm going to leave this as a single chapter one-shot for now.


End file.
